1. Field of the Invention
This invention is unique in that it has limited application to certain type recreational vehicles, commercial buses and commercial 5th wheel trailers. This invention has no other function but to create drag when activated. The basic construction is a rectangular box like structure having a controlled front panel. The controlled front panel, when opened extends the forward edge thereof down/up into the air stream. Such opening of the front of the rectangular box like structure allows air to enter and the amount of air that enters depends on the amount that the controlled panel is opened and the speed of the vehicle. Air is not completely trapped inside the Air Scoop but escapes through the back panel thereof. The amount of drag created can be controlled by adjusting the front controlled panel opening amount. When the panel is closed the Air Scoop has no other function.
2. Description of Prior Art
Researching into the area of creating drag revealed little or no interest in it. What was found was a greater interest in reducing drag by various means. Drag as used in this invention is a new concept.